The present invention relates to peep sights or string-mounted bow sights for an archery bow. More particularly, the invention is directed to a light-weight peep sight which includes framing elements demarking expansive target viewing zones at either side of and above and below the peep sight aperture.
The prior art is replete with bowstring-mounted peep sights for improving accuracy in the use of archery equipment. In many of the available peep sights difficulty is experienced because the relatively small peep sight orifice or aperture makes it difficult for the archer quickly to locate either a bow-mounted front sight or a general forward target area or field.
Another problem posed by peep sights presently being marketed is that excessive thickness of the body through which the peep orifice extends has the effect of reducing the effective open cross section when the sight is angled as occurs when the bow is drawn. Through visibility is impaired.
In some arrangements this problem has been dealt with by boring the sight opening or orifice at an angle relative to the bowstring so that alignment is achieved when the bow is fully drawn.
Others of the peep sights of the prior art are objectionably heavy, thus adding extra drag, slowing the bowstring speed, and interfering with accurate arrow flight.
The typically small diameter or opening size in peep sights makes it difficult for the archer to locate the target, to keep his eye on the target, and prevents the archer from easily and quickly relocating his target. Under reduced or dim light conditions many peep sights are rendered unusable since the restricted opening unduly limits the amount of useful light passing through the small bore.
Accordingly, it is a principal aim of the invention to provide an improved peep sight including improved means for more effectively and more rapidly identifying the field in which the target itself lies. The peep sight is characterized by its thin skeletal structure, and by its reduced mass, thus minimizing drag and interference with the mechanics of the bowstring, and obviating other shortcomings of prior art devices of the type finding utility in the field in which the present invention lies.